Momentos
by High Flying Bird
Summary: La vida no es ningún acontecimiento a medir en horas, minutos y segundos. Son experiencias y emociones, sentimientos, sensaciones, ilusión y miedo y alegría, un beso, un adiós, un lo siento. La vida solo se mide en momentos.


**Disclaimer**: ni los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen, puesto que todo es de George Martin.

Esta historia participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro** Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

Es para mi querida Mariana. Lamento haberlo preparado con tan poco margen, espero que te guste un poquito, me conformaré con una cuarta parte de un poquito. Como advertencia: estudios, trabajos, universidad, cansancio, inesperado, etc. Voladas varias, imágenes mentales muy abstractas e historias que se escriben tal y como surgen en mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Momentos<strong>**

**I**

—Podría ser peor —observó su hermano—. Podríamos morir cagando como nuestro honorable padre.

A Jaime no le hizo gracia. Tampoco deseaba iniciar esa conversación con Tyrion, no en esa situación, no en esa celda. No con él. Una funesta cháchara acerca de quién cometió la peor traición no figuraba en su lista de últimos objetivos que cumplir antes de enfrentarse a sus crímenes y caminar hasta el tocón. Reconocía haberlo extrañado. En los últimos meses habían sucedido tantas eventualidades —por decirlo de alguna manera— que no se había permitido pensar demasiado. Solo cuando la noche se cernió sobre el mundo volvieron a su memoria infinidad de recuerdos sobre cabalgar hasta que las piernas se quejasen, desobedecer las órdenes del maestre, felicitar a su hermanito por cualquier pequeño logro o besar a escondidas los labios de Cersei.

Sonrió de todas formas, aunque Tyrion no pudiese verle. Se encontraban en las celdas más profundas y más miserables de la Fortaleza Roja, perennemente a oscuras, conviviendo con el hedor indeseable que ellos mismos despedían. Hablaban cada cierto rato, asegurándose de que todavía seguían ahí.

Había tantas cosas que decir y tan pocas que supiesen cómo hacerlo.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que montaste a caballo —dijo de repente—. Al principio no querías montar.

—Tuve la corazonada de que me caería —aceptó—. Acerté. Flement Brax debió reírse durante horas, tanto que seguramente también se cayó de la montura unas cuantas veces.

—No sé si se cayó del caballo, pero probablemente sí de la cama cuando le tocó encamarse con esa Frey.

Tyrion respondió con una feroz carcajada que retumbó contra los barrotes.

—No me habría casado con una Frey ni aunque los Otros me llevasen —sentenció—. Tenemos el horrible ejemplo de la tía Genna.

—Se ha apañado bastante bien —replicó Jaime—. Ha conseguido someter a su marido y quedarse con su castillo.

—Siempre he admirado su destreza para la extorsión —Tyrion volvió a reírse y Jaime lo agradeció—. Oye... —prosiguió. Se aclaró la garganta con un seco carraspeo—. Lo siento, Jaime.

—¿Qué sientes? ¿Dejarte atrapar y acabar en este agujero?

—Créeme que de eso también me arrepiento. Un final trágico a la par que estúpido, me figuro que seré elemento recurrente de poesías durante milenios. —Jaime lo escuchó revolverse en la oscuridad, acompañado de un ligero tintineo de cadenas—. Siento lo que pasó, hermano, siento que estés aquí.

—¿Sientes haber matado a nuestro padre?

—Trato de ser honesto, Jaime. Te estoy diciendo que lamento cosas, como haberte mentido sobre la muerte de Joffrey solo para que te hallases casi igual de mezquino que yo. No, me temo que clavarle una flecha a nuestro amado padre seguirá constando como una victoria en mi perversa conciencia.

—Esto no es necesario. —Jaime ya sabía a lo que se refería—. Ninguno de los dos se merece tu aflicción.

—Te traicioné —insistió—. No quisiera restar tus logros en lo relativo a deslealtades, pero ya que nos vamos a morir te concedo un perdón por todo lo dicho la última vez que nos vimos.

—Llevabas razón —Jaime se encogió de hombros—. Lancel, los Kettleblack... y hasta el Chico Luna, ¿no?

La pregunta sobraba, se lo había repetido como un mantra durante tanto tiempo que había terminado aceptándolo.

—Lo lamento no porque no se lo mereciese —explicó—. Sino porque sé que la amabas, inexplicablemente la amabas.

—Yo la amaba, es verdad. —Jaime dibujó en su rostro una mueca que su hermano no pudo advertir.

Claro que la había amado. La había querido sin límites ni condiciones, con gusto habría dado su vida por ella, dejado la Guardia Real. Habría matado a Robert Baratheon si se lo hubiese pedido, y en más de una ocasión sopesó esa idea no sin cierto detenimiento. Lo habría vuelto loco de contento dejarlo todo atrás, coger la mano de Cersei y llevarla a ella y a sus hijos lejos de Poniente, donde pudiesen amarse sin reservas. Sin esconderse.

Jaime nunca puso en duda lo inquebrantable de su amor. ¿Cómo pudo ella dejarse seducir por un Kettleblack, menos que un mercenario, o por un crío más verde que la hierba del verano? ¿Cómo pudo ella si Jaime no veía a ninguna otra mujer?

—¿Crees que ella llegó a amarme a mí?

Le tomó un rato darse cuenta de a quién se refería, sonaba como si esa pregunta se hubiese formulado inconscientemente en sus pensamientos; pero se percató de que hablaba de esa muchacha, demasiado pobre para codearse con un Lannister. Demasiado ingenua. Necios los dos.

—Ya lo sabes —contestó. Tyrion le había atizado una bofetada saciado de rabia e ira y lo había tirado al suelo cuando le confesó la verdad. Se merecía varias como esa y todo lo que él decidiese hacerle para compensar una enésima parte del dolor y la frustración que le había provocado. Esa chiquilla inocente, crédula...—. Sí. Tysha.

—No has olvidado su nombre —señaló.

—No podría.

—Fui feliz —reveló—. Fui absurda y plenamente feliz. Dejaré esta vida con la imagen de Tysha dándome trocitos crujientes de piel, riéndose, cayendo absurdamente dichosos sobre la cama y seguir riéndonos un poco más. Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, Jaime. No lo sabía.

**II**

No terminaba de decidir si Tyrion se había quedado dormido o solo aguardaba a que él rompiese el opaco silencio.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así.

No terminaba de decidir si las palabras de Tyrion le estremecían.

La felicidad, el júbilo, el placer, el entusiasmo, la fortuna y la suerte eran barcos remotos que chocaban contra el horizonte, hacía demasiado que habían zarpado para Jaime Lannister. Todas esas emociones lo habían dominado en otras ocasiones, pero ninguna para quedarse. Fue padre, fue caballero. Lo apartaron de sus hijos, le negaron que fuesen suyos; una burda parodia de mano cuyos dedos aún creía flexionar ocupaba el lugar de la original.

Resultaba hilarante como había supuesto poseer tantas cosas y, en realidad, su única pertenencia había sido su espada.

—Solo contaba con quince días del nombre —comenzó—. Sucedió tan deprisa que apenas tuve tiempo de llevar la mano a la espada y desenvainarla mientras mi cuerpo gritaba preso de la agitación. Seguí bramando eufórico durante horas, mucho tiempo después de que Barristan Selmy diese por finalizada la contienda. Eso me pareció.

Recordaba el momento más feliz de su vida. Ese momento le otorgó sentido y forma, la dotó de una trayectoria que, a la postre, se torció. En ese preciso momento no era consciente de lo que iba a suceder, tan solo experimentaba una extraña sensación en el pecho, en el vientre, en los brazos. El mundo lo sacudía. De repente todo similaba más espléndido, más intenso, las palabras rebosaban de significado. Más real. Era como despertarse. Era como soñar despierto.

—Estaba a solas con mi espada. —«Y contra quién osase desafiarnos.»— Fue una época extraordinaria, ¿sabes? Las batallas las libraban titanes, las victorias no resultaban amargas y nadie hablaba todavía de Rebelión.

Podía recordar a la perfección el momento más feliz de su miserable existencia.

Fue un instante de plenitud. Solo duró un instante.

—Solía tener honor, pero la capa me lo quitó. Lo demás es exclusivamente culpa mía.

Entonces era Jaime Lannister, uno de los escuderos de Sumner Crakehall, y no el Matarreyes. Un mequetrefe sensible a las gratas casualidades, con la familia adecuada, que se codeaba con los chicos mayores sin ser uno de ellos. La capa no había tardado en llegar tras eso. Le habría gustado decir que lo eligieron para la Guardia Real por su excelente desempeño y sus férreos valores. No podía.

A pesar de poseer una de las más mediocres biografías del Libro Blanco, su juventud había estado plagada de éxitos, de aventuras y de sueños.

—Un período de aprendizaje que jamás olvidaré —aseguró—. Solía aguardar afilando mi espada junto a la hoguera, escuchando las conversaciones aletargadas de los demás, saboreando la sensación de peligro, la de un depredador frente a otro, con la mirada perdida entre las copas de los árboles, viendo como el humo serpenteaba y ascendía hacia la noche...

Habría dado la otra mano por estar otra vez allí.

—El aire olía a quemado, a venado escuálido, a piedra de amolar, a vino amargo de Dorne. Olía a campamento —resumió—. No he pensado en esto durante años... pero sé cómo olía, sé como se sentía. Los otros escuderos estaban somnolientos, crispados, hacía frío porque se acercaba el otoño. Estábamos cansados y la mayoría aburridos. Nos habían prometido peligros y correrías y gloria hasta la eternidad, nuestros nombres en canciones. La parte más emocionante de algunos días era evitar la regañina del iracundo Oswell Whent, enfadado a perpetuidad, con nosotros que éramos unos escuderos como otros cualesquiera, con los forajidos, con el primo de Mace Tyrell que se quejaba a cada rato, con Buckler de Puertabronce y su soberbia. Dioses, Ser Oswell odiaba de verdad a Gerald Errol. El muy cabrón no enviaba a nadie tras la Hermandad. La mitad de sus rehenes habían sido invitados de Pazo Pajar, pero Errol no quería mover su excepcional trasero.

Una noche, alrededor de la hoguera, se habían reunido para dar la bienvenida de nuevo al grupo al anodino Merrett Frey. Se habían reído hasta que les falló la respiración cuando se enteraron de que se había dejado engañar por una muchacha bonita, una ladrona, la mismísima Gacela Blanca. Como si no hubiese sido suficiente la viruela.

—Conocíamos las canciones que cantaban algunos bardos sobre la flecha que Ulmer le había clavado a Gerold Hightower. No les daba crédito —dijo—. Hasta que lo vi disparar. Se fue a la Guardia de la Noche. Seguro que se cargó a unos cuantos caminantes con sus flechas llameantes. Ben Barrigas lanzaba alabardas de una orilla del río a otra, vaya que sí, con una puntería espeluznante. Mi favorito era Oswell Cuellolargo, su admirable capacidad para evitar la muerte nos sería de ayuda. Tres veces ahorcado, tres veces salvado.

El primero en actuar había sido la Espada del Amanecer. Algún tiempo después le había preguntado qué había pasado por su cabeza aquel día. Por la de Jaime fantasías y emociones vertiginosas.

—Me contestó que habíamos descuidado el flanco derecho y que por eso Ben Barrigas nos tiraba alabardas y todo tipo de objetos que pudiesen servirle como arma. Me dijo que si Tybolt Hetherspoon hubiese estado más atento a las indicaciones de Selmy y menos a contemplar al bobo de Merrett Frey no habríamos tenido que correr bajo la lluvia de saetas de Ulmer y Flecha Dick para rescatar a Lady Jeyne y a su septa. —Jaime hizo una pausa y resopló.— ¿Sabes qué ocurrió con Jeyne Swann? Debe de seguir contándole esta historia a su hijo, aunque hace mucho que Barristan ha crecido.

Se habían deslizado por el bosque, avanzando entre tinieblas, hambrientos de batalla perseguían rastros inexistentes. Se habían guiado por puro instinto, a la caída del ocaso los árboles eran todos iguales.

El sol empezaba a alzarse cuando consiguieron rodearlos.

—Lord Crakehall me confirió el privilegio de quedarme con Arthur Dayne en el sur mientras él cerraba por el oeste. _Mantente alerta, Jaime._ —Dayne le había aconsejado—. Eso fue antes de que Simon Toyne se nos echase encima.

La hoja se había desecho de la funda con un agudo silbido y Toyne la había blandido sobre su cabeza. Jaime se había apartado rápidamente a un lado, con el poderoso retumbar de un tambor en su interior, su cuerpo vociferando agitado y delirante, exaltado.

—Las manos me vibraban, Tyrion. Te lo juro —le contó—. No sé cómo lo logró Ser Arthur, pero antes de que pudiese plantarle cara a Simon Toyne, Albor ya le estaba dando serios problemas. La hoja era como la leche, blanca como su capa. Mortífera como ninguna.

Resultaba complejo describir la danza de espadas que se sobrevino. Apenas si había podido distinguir quién pertenecía a su bando y quién era un miembro de la Hermandad del Bosque Real, y el aguacero de flechas no lo facilitaba en absoluto. La armadura pesaba lo mismo que un ejército entero sobre los hombros, pero prescindir de ella era sinónimo de muerte.

—Ahora me parece imposible porque me doy cuenta de lo asustado que estaba —musitó—. Cuando me fijé en el hombre que se acercaba dudé de mí un segundo que, de haberse prolongado, habría sido crucial. Era el Gregor Clegane de mi generación. En su cara estaba esculpido el horror, ojos de demente y la sonrisa de un perturbado. Otros habrían rezado para que fuese tan inepto con la espada como su aspecto temible, pero yo sabía quién era. El _Caballero_ Sonriente. Ser Oswell pronunciaba su nombre y paladeaba la bilis de la irritación que le causaba.

Había cruzado espadas con él. Fue breve, un instante. O tal vez horas. No, estaba seguro de que habían sido unas cuantas colisiones de acero, suficientes para que la atormentada mirada del bandido se le grabase a fuego, y que luego la Espada del Amanecer le había relevado. Arthur Dayne había explicado el significado de honor en esa pelea.

**III**

—Has estado un buen rato parloteado, pero aún no me he enterado de lo que pretendes decirme.

La voz de su hermano le llegó de la lejanía de la mazmorra. En algún punto de la entrecortada historia habría cambiado de posición, relajando las atrofiadas piernas para darles un descanso. Volvió a oír el tintineo nervioso de las cadenas, las suyas.

—¿Quién mató a Toyne? ¿Dayne?

—No, fue Barristan Selmy. ¿Nunca te había contado esta historia?

—Quizá. No con tantos detalles.

Pero sí que había sido Ser Arthur el que lo había nombrado caballero, en el propio campo de batalla, en el claro donde se había forjado una historia y un nombre. Quince días del nombre, con el sabor del triunfo en la boca, y el mejor hombre que había conocido lo consideraba digno de llamarse caballero, uno de verdad. Uno como la Espada del Amanecer.

Había presenciado la alborada en un revuelo de metal y la siguiente fue al salir de un pequeño septo pocas horas más tarde, con las rodillas ensangrentadas y las oraciones prendidas en los labios.

—_Todo caballero debe sangrar, pues la sangre es el sello de nuestra devoción_ —recitó—. Quería ser Arthur Dayne. Sólo conseguí convertirme en el Caballero Sonriente.

—No digas estupideces —gruñó desde el fondo de la estancia.

Jaime sonrió.

—Perdóname tú a mí, Tyrion.


End file.
